The Killing Games
by Marsdog
Summary: In Panem the best school in the country is Kunugigaoka Junior High School, for years it's students have been the best and brightest but to achieve that the school uses questionable measures. It segregates its students allowing to bully Class E and using them as a threat to make the other students work harder so they don't get sent there. Now the world is in their hands. God help us
1. Episode 1

**AN**

Hey guy's I hope you like this story it's based on a dream Had a few days ago and I couldn't help but write it down, I thought it was too good of an idea to be forgoten so I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka Junior High School**

 **Class 3-E**

* * *

The air in the class room is so thick you can cut it with a knife, every student in the room is nervously clenching their hands as they wait with their heads down for it all to begin. Their teacher hasn't arrived yet but they know he will soon, they are ready and waiting for him, nervous but they are still prepared for what is about to come. When their teacher does arrive it's clear to everyone, some gulp while sweat drips down the backs of others necks as they here a loud bang in the grassy field in front of their school and feel a massive gust of wind blow through the class room, they know any second now he will walk through the door to the class room and their plan will begin. All is quiet as the old door squeaks open, the student watch as their teacher walks over to his desk and gentle rest their fingers on the triggers of their weapons. Their teach isn't human, he's a giant talking yellow octopus who blow up half the moon and is planning to do the same to the earth next year. He isn't just these students teacher, he's also their target. You see like their teacher these students aren't all as they appear, yes they are only young students but they are also assassins who target is their teacher.

"I will start off with the register" The yellow octopus happily says unaware of what is about to happen. "Cato"

"Here" Cato's brutish voice answers, this boy is big and strong but no very bright. As he answers he and the other students stand up and take aim with a mixture of assault rifles and pistols, there teacher looks at them all unfazed by this sudden turn of events. "Unlike you in a few seconds"

"Clove!" The teacher continues despite the gunfire only raising his voice to be heard as he dodges shot after shot, he is moving at a god like speed so fast it appears there are three of him. But despite his speed, the danger and the treat of death his gaze fall onto a small girl who has her dark hair tied up in a ponytail and can throw knifes a million times better then she is shooting right now.

"Here" Clove answers but her voice is drowned out by the deafen sound of so many guns firing at once.

"What's that?" The teacher asks still dodging the gunfire making it seem like child's play.

"Here!" Clove shouts back as she reloads her gun after firing her first magazine wildly at her teacher.

"That's better" The teacher replies as shot after shot continues to miss hitting the wall behind their target, bunching off and rolling back to the shooters feet. By the time the teacher has finished the register every one of the students have fired every one of their bullets but their target remains unscratched by their barrage, he just returns to his desk not even out of breath despite the work out the student's just gave him. The student's meanwhile sit back down defeated and annoyed the even working together their attack failed, some even stare daggers into their unharmed target. "Great there's no absent students today" His face changes colour as he smiles turning orange with a big red circle. "Congratulations on none of you being late"

"He's too fast" Marvel complained whipping some sweat off of his forehead.

"It's impossible to hit him" Glimmer adds fiddling with some strands of her long blond hair.

"Are we sure he even dodged all of our shoots?" Everyone in the room turns to face a certain black haired grey eyed trouble maker, his name is Gale Hawthorne and right no he's staring at his teacher who is staring right back at him. "These are just BB's after all we just shot, he could have taken them all like a champ"

"Your right he could have" Cato says picking up one of the pink pellets that now cover the floor like a pink carpet. "These are just toys after all"

"Could I borrow you gun?" The teacher asks using his speed to make it look like he teleported to reach the front of Gale's desk.

"Sure" Gale replies handing him the gun, with a smirk on his face feeling like he's figured out their teacher can't really dodge a barrage like the one he just went Gale hands him the gun. But that smirk is soon whipped off of his face as the teacher pulls the trigger firing the last BB loaded into the pistol and shooting it at his own hand, his hand explodes instantly leaving everyone stunned.

"As you can see these BB's while harmless to you humans are extremely effective against me" The teacher tells the class who stare stunned at the sight. "Of course I can regenerate after some time" As if on cue his hand grows back returning to normal. "But a well-placed shot with one of these will kill me or good"

The class room soon settles down and an English lesson begins, the class room is silent and all you can hear is the teacher lecturing. Most of the students are paying attention to his words but there are a few that aren't, they ever can't be bothered or are too busy trying to figure out how to kill him before the end of the school year. One of the students thinking just that is a young girl called Katniss Everdeen who doesn't fit in with the rest of E Class, She has long black hair tired up into a braid and grey eyes that sparkle. Although she doesn't acknowledge it she is beautiful and she has no idea the effect she has on the people around her, her actions affect those around but that's also why she is in E Class. Her brave actions have her admired by everyone especially after she fought off a wolf that wondered into the school yard and was about to a student but that's not what got her sent to E Class, she was sent to E Class because of her kindness and compassion. You see at Kunugigaoka Junior High School there is a system in place that discriminates against some students to make the others perform, Katniss didn't agree with that. This brave wonderful girl tried to put an end to that system and because those students that admired her started to agree she was made an example off and sent to E Class, since then she has lost her influence and all talk of change has been silenced without Katniss there. Anyway back to the story, like I said Katniss isn't paying attention in class instead she is staring out of the class room window and up at the half destroyed moon floating high in the sky above remembering the day when her ordinary E Class life changed forever.

It was and ordinary day, a normal morning which shows no signs of how drastically her world was about to change. The moon had been destroyed recently but Katniss and Gale were hardly bothered by the news as they waited in their class room together, since joining E Class Katniss has hardly spoken to anyone but Gale and her soon became friends after being paired up together for a school project. The two of them was just sitting in their seats with Katniss pretending to listen as Gale told her about last night's football match, (I'm British so I mean Soccer for those of you that call it that) it wasn't until the door to their classroom opened and two armed men came in with some kind of monster while a women wearing a nice black suit stepped up to address the class that Katniss finally started to pay attention to what was happening around her. She couldn't help but notice how the two men were holding assault rifles, she knew they were dangerous since her father was in the Army until her was killed in action two years ago and had no place in the classroom. She also couldn't help but notice the yellow octopus monster thing in between them that seemed too belong in some story or in one of Japanese anime Gale loves so much but Katniss didn't have the time for, he just stared blankly at the class with a big goofy smile on his face. The women clears her throat as everyone looks to her, she's blond hair just like Katniss mother and younger sister Primrose has, emerald green eyes that look beautiful but also tough, determined and that they have seen hell itself. The women steps forward looking around the classroom, once she sure everyone is listening she is finally going to speak up explaining what the hell is going on and why there was a giant octopus in the classroom. But the Octopus thing beats her to it.

"So how is everyone doing?" He began so normally even for an unknown monster but his next word sends a shock wave through the classroom. "I'm the one that blow up your moon and I plan to do the same to earth next year but for now I am your home room teacher"

"There is so many things wrong with that" Nearly everyone in the class says speaking their minds as they stare at the creature, confused, unbelievingly and fearfully all at the same time. It certain was on hell of a first impression, one so strong that every student in E Class has never forgotten.

"I'm Soldier York from the Panem Ministry of Defence" The women says taking back the attention of the class just barely from the deadly, now feared mysterious octopus thing. She sounds and looks tough and that she means business. "What I am about to tell you is classified information and there is no easy of saying it so I will just tell you, I am going to need all of you to kill this thing for all of mankind"

"Um is this a joke" Marvel asks leaning forward on his desk to look more closely at the octopus like moon destroying monster. "If that's the alien that blow up the moon…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The octopus interrupts waving its tentacles franticly around. "I was born and raised here on earth and even in this country thank you very much" That could be true Katniss thought thinking about all those experiments she hears the government gets up to, he could very well be an escaped one wanting revenge by blowing up the earth and the moon. "I am not an alien"

"I can't tell you the details but I can tell you he's telling you the truth" York says and Katniss nods knowing this thing really is and experiment run a muck. "His threat is also real the world is in danger at the end of the school year he will destroy the earth like he did to the moon, apart from you the only people who know about this are world leaders so if word gets out about this we will have wide spread panic. He must be killed soon and without mercy, which means all of you must become assassins" York pulls out a knife at this point stashing it towards the octopus monster only for it to vanish and reappear behind her. "Notice his speed" She tells everyone as she continues to stab and misses the octopus monster that seems to be teleporting around her to avoid being hit. "But for some reason he likes to groom you eye brows" She says as the creature do its work on her. "Perfectly" The octopus blushes as it dodges yet another attack by York. "You are looking at a threat so powerful he can obliterate over half the moon in seconds and so fast he's been clocked at mock 20, a world where he lives is a world in danger plan and simple"

"She makes it seem so bad doesn't she but I have made this world an offer, stop making fools out of yourself by trying to kill me" The octopus says and the reaction on York is almost comical, she starts to growl and looks so angry that the wrinkles on her face really start to pop out. "Let me teach your class"

"Seriously?" Some asks.

"We didn't have much choice" York says still looking annoyed but at least that hardly comes across in her voice. "We agreed on the condition that none of you students will be harmed in any way, also it gives us two advantages. First we will know his whereabouts for a good portion of every week day, secondly he will be in striking range of a room full of people with the means and reasons to kill him for that time" York start to go back to her normal self before she makes an offer no in their right minds would refuse. "If you kill him you will get 10 billion" Everyone stares at her in utter shock with mouths open wide hoping it's not a trick. "It's only fair to reward you for saving the earth, he doesn't think you lot can do it, use that to your advantage"

"Truth be told I am not worried" The octopus brags as green strips cover his face. "The military couldn't kill me so how can you students kill me? After all you don't have fighter jets"

"The green strips mean he's feeling superior something we in the Ministry of Defence know all too well, it's up to you to prove him wrong and kill him" York tells the class as two more men arrive bring large boxes into the classroom. "It's up to you to find and use his weakness against him, the weapons we are giving you are harmless to humans but deadly to him, so it's up to you. Finally you are not to tell anyone about this, it up to all of you to stop our home world from being destroyed"

"That should just about cover it" The octopus monster says rubbing his hands together and sounding a little too eager to begin, so eager that it almost sounds scary. "That's say we all hit the books and make your last year a productive one"

With that we return to the present as Katniss looks back at the teacher and away from the destroyed moon that stands as a sobering reminder of her targets power and intentions, the octopus monster/ teacher is still teaching his English lesson and still there are a few studies in E Class that still aren't paying attention. One of those students is Clove, she makes the reasons for her lack of attention clear the moment the teachers head drops down to read from the book in his hands. She throws an knife which as usual for her is right on target heading straight between her targets eyes, but like all the other attempts before it fails. Right at the last second the teacher grabs two sticks of chalk and catches the knife between them before it even comes close to hitting his head, the teacher smiles at Clove's attempt while Clove looks back at him in disappointment that her assassination plan has failed.

"Not a bad attempt Miss Clove" The teacher tells her carefully placing the knife on his desk. "But do try and pay attention in class from now on"

"Yes sir" Clove replies sinking back into her chair defeated.

Clove's attempt on the teacher's life is just the last in a long line of failed attempts, each time some tries to kill him the teacher just uses his superior speed to dodge or block the attempt. Like this morning when all the class open fired all other attempts have failed to bet his speed, surprise doesn't seem to work ever as several students have tried to ever stab or shoot him only for the teacher to stop them before they even got close. But each time they fail they don't loss heart, the students simple think of some other way to kill him and try again. Katniss has played close attention to each attempt and noted down what she notices, she has a whole note book full of information that could save the planet. She lists any weakness she spots like how the teachers always tired after lunch and slower because he goes to China to eat at his favourite restaurant during the lunch break, like how his face always turns pink when he's tired and purple when he's shocked or panicked. All that knowledge could tell them when the right time to attack is and when it isn't time to strike, if they can read his moods they can make a pretty good guess of how he could react. Katniss notes stuff like this down because no one else spots it, she's always been more observant then others and now it's paying off. The lunch bell rings and while the student's put down their books the teacher makes his way to the window and opens it, he turns back to face the class as he sits down on the window ledge.

"Well I going to China for a quick bit to eat, you have my cell number so if any of you assassins feel lucky look me up" The teacher says before he lunches himself out of the window cursing a gust of wind.

"Hey Katniss" Katniss turns around to face the brutish voice and comes face to face with Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer. She knows what they want and doesn't like it, she doesn't like it one bit. "Come with us it's time to get this done" Katniss follows them outside where they could speak alone, she's part of their plane and she hates it but part of her knows from watch in teacher it could work. That mall chance of success is the only reason why she's going along with it. Once they are outside Cato and his group sit down on the stairs and stare at Katniss. "Have you been keeping track of his faces like I asked? I want to know what you have found out"

"Yes" Katniss answers wanting to get this over with, she isn't very talkative on the best of days and prefers being by herself. "Yellow and green stripes is mockery, orange with a red circle means a correct answer while purple with a dark purple X means a incorrect answer, pink means he's tied purple…"

"Yeah, yeah we got more than enough" Clove says, she and Katniss hasn't gotten alone since day one and she hates when she talks to Cato.

"Just wait until his guards down and strike" Cato tells Katniss stepping towards her. "You have got everything you need to tell that written in that note book of yours, and I have this" Cato holds up an home-made bomb Gale made for him, Katniss really starts to rethink her whole friendship with Gale open seeing this bomb she's supposed to use. "With this you can kill him earn your share of the money"

"Well about that…" Katniss begins to object but Cato leaning closer to her face shuts her up.

"We've been over this" Cato coldly tells her sending a shiver down the girl's spine. "Worried about how people will see you is pointless, we are class E remember you know what the E stands for right? End of the line, everyone expect us to be fugs and bullies any way so quiet whining and get it done"

Katniss remains still and silent as she feels Cato tie the bomb around her neck like a boyfriend giving his girlfriend a new necklaces, at least Katniss can enjoy the knowledge that Clove will hate this sight and she can see that displeasure in the other girl's eyes right now as she watches from the steps. All she does is stand there and let it him tie the bomb to her then remain where she eat as she watches Cato and his posse leave, out of all the people in E Class they are the only ones she doesn't like. Everyone has started calling them Career's because they take this whole assassination thing to a whole new level, they train harder than anyone and avoid doing school work to hone in their killing skills. They are deadly, arrogant and mean and above all else which makes them hated by the rest of the class they just look down their noises at everyone else, but if everyone is honest they have to admit that they are the best chance of killing their teacher before he destroys the world killing them all. Katniss is still stood where she was as the gust of wind nearly knocks her over when their teacher returns, she turns round to face him and see his tentacle like arm is wrapped around a large missile.

"Hello Katniss I'm back" The teacher says like it's a completely normal thing to do turning up to class holding a deadly missile in your arms.

"Hello sir" Katniss replies as she stars at the missile. "So um… What's with the missile?"

"Oh this" The teacher answer tapping the missile. "Just a little souvenir I got from a Hovercraft that tried to bring me down"

"Must be hard spending your life in the cross hairs" Katniss comments still despite everything this octopus intends to do finding concern for him.

"It's the opposite actually, it reminds me just how great I am" The teacher replies as he start to walk towards the classroom but Katniss's eyes light up as she notices something no one else could but her, his green strips didn't appear as they normally do meaning he is tired after his trip to China and battle with that Hovercraft. "Now back in class for your next lesson please"

Katniss turn to go but stops and thinks, she has an important part and a dangerous part at that in this next attempt on their teacher's life. But now she's starting to doubt that plan, she knows and has been aboard one of those Hovercraft the Military use. She's seen their fire power first hand and knows they are the most deadliest weapon in her countries military, her father was a pilot of one of those Hovercraft and used to always say there is nothing that can stand up to them. Now she has to defeat a creature that defeat a Hovercraft in time for afternoon class's with a home-made bomb, as she starts to walk she really starts to doubt this small bomb would work. Still she had to go through with the plan, so she makes her way back to the classroom worried that she'll let everyone down when this plan fails. She walks back into to the classroom and just sits in her seat before the next class begins, the teacher begins the lesson but Katniss can't focus as she feel the eyes of several fellow classmates on her and the weight of their expectations on her shoulder. Its only when the teacher gives the class a task that Katniss finally hears what he is saying, doing another thing she does well Katniss hides her feelings as she looks to the teacher.

"Ok to end thing today each of you have to write a poem" The teacher instructs as his arms and legs separates into several tentacles. "But it must end with the line "Was tentacles all along""

"What?" Nearly the whole class asks together, Katniss and Gale can't help but think he is a character straight out of those anime's Gale watches.

"Is that really what we have to end it with?" Madge asks going slightly red in the face, looking around the room she isn't the only one.

"Yes" The teacher simply answers, "You will be graded on creativity, grammar and the beauty of expression. Here's an example, "Not the storm of garden snow, of flowers moving on but sprouting there instead was tentacles all along""

"But sir" A voice complains. "But it was tentacles all along"

"Should get your creative side rolling and imaginations slithering" The teacher tells the class waving his many tentacles about once again. "You may go home once you are done"

"Um sir one more question" Legg One says raising her hands, she and her twin sister Legg Two are inseparable always by each other's side even here in E Class.

"Yes what is it Miss Legg?" The teacher asks in reply turning to face her.

"What do we call you?" She asks lowing her hand.

"You haven't given us your name yet" Legg Two points out.

"Their right no one knows his name" someone comments in the back of the classroom.

"While I don't really have the sort of name you just give out" He replies sounding like he's dodging the question. "Why don't you lot pick one for me but for now just focus on righting your poem" His face turns a shade of pick as he slumps down in his seat, Katniss spotting this makes her move knowing it's now or never. She stands up using her poem to hide a knife hand hoping that he doesn't notice the bomb strapped around her neck like a necklaces. "It seem that Katniss is the first to finish"

Katniss walks over to him hearing Cato laugh behind her already celebrating, a little too early but Katniss hears is confidence in that laugh and she uses that to give her step and make her believe that the plan will work. She nervously makes her way forward although if you were you look into the classroom you would never know as Katniss looks confident as she walks forward towards her target, she is great at hiding her feelings and using that to get an edge. The main reason Gale and Katniss argue is because Katniss always wins at poker because Gale can never tell if she's bluffing or not. But now that skill is being used to save mankind from a creature that is almost too powerful to be real but who also treat everyone better than anyone Katniss has ever seen, but as she walks Katniss prepares to strike constantly reminding herself that she can do this and the plan will work to get through this. Katniss ordinarily walks forward only stooping at the feet as she reaches her target, she stops when the toes of her feet are only inches away from her teacher's tentacles.

Then she strikes. She strikes so fast that no one could see her move but it wasn't enough as her teach grabs her wrist stopping her arm dead before the knife could price his skin, but that attack was only a distraction. Katniss quickly dives forward wrapping her free arm around her teacher neck, that's when Cato detonates the bomb bowing up the device around Katniss's neck. Their classroom is filled with smoke and windows shatter as an exposition shake the building, ears ring and coughs fills the room as everyone waits for the smoke to clear. But it isn't to check if Katniss was ok, it was to see if their teacher was dead. No one but Gale, Peeta or Madge worry for the girl's safety as they cough and star towards the front of the class room wishing their teacher dead, but when the smoke clears no one can figure out what happened. Katniss is on the ground covered in some kind of yellow bag and their teacher is nowhere to be seen, Cato walks forward laughing louder staring at the after mass from the bomb.

"Looks like we got that octopus" Cato loudly says stepping on and crushing the chalk into the floor that the teacher was just holding. "I bet he never expected a suicide bomber to take him out"

"Cato what did you make Katniss do?" Madge as standing up in total complete horror of what has happened.

"I just got her to deliver a bomb to its target" Cato tells her as if it was no big deal, Madge on the other hand gives him a terrify stare which must get through to him because he adds. "It was just a toy grenade filled with those BB's and a table spoon or two of gunpowder to make them scatter, she will be fine relax and if she isn't I'll have enough money to pay for her medical bills"

"Then why is she still down?" Peeta asks walking to the front of the class towards where Katniss is still laying, it's no secret to anyone in E Class that Peeta likes Katniss so it's clear why he's concerned.

"Relax I said she'll be fine I didn't use enough to kill her" Cato says kneeling down next Katniss and touching the yellow sheet that now covers her body. "See she's not even scratched and by the way what is this?"

"It's my skin" The teachers voice answers but from where, the entire class looks for its source as Katniss sits up but fails to find its source. "I shed my skin once a month and this time I wrapped around your classmate to her from the blast" Everyone looks up now knowing the voice is coming from above their heads to see their teach who was meant to be dead handing there with his tentacles keeping in place and his eyes and mouth shinning a bright red. "I can tell by the looks on all of your faces that you didn't see this coming, Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel" His voice changes as he says their becoming so scary that even Cato is shaking just like the other students, he looks at the students with a face none have them has seen before. He look terrifying, his bright red eyes pieces straight through to their souls as his mouth opens and teeth turn from perfectly straight to sharp and point, to make him even more terrifying he lets out a loud demonic growl which scares each and every student in E Class to their cores. He them glares at the four named students making Glimmer go weak in the knees and collapse, the other three look like they may collapse in pure fear is well. It is no mystery to anyone what this face means, it means extremely angry. "You four were behind this weren't you?"

"No it was all Katniss" Clove quickly answers and in her voice its clear she is close to wetting herself in fear, Katniss now starts to feel that fear as Clove tries to shift the blame onto her.

But the teacher doesn't say anything, instead he flies off at full speed leaving behind a gust of wind so powerful the classroom looks like a tornado has blazed through it. He returns seconds later with his hands full, he dumps what he has on the floor and when the class sees what it is it sends a chill down all their spines. On the floor is a picture of Cato with his grandmother, Clove and a small kitten, Glimmer with her boyfriend and Marvel with his family but that's not all. Katniss spots a stuffed toy goat that she brought for her younger sister Prime for her birthday last year since her sister is animal crazy, Gale sees his mother neckless, Madge her father's wristwatch and the rest of the class finds similar things belonging to someone they know. The message of this action is clear, he wanted to show them he can get to them at any point and there is nothing they can do about it. All the students are left in fear knowing that, they take their eyes off of the pile and look back at the teacher seeing that he is still just as mad and making a mental note not to anger him like this ever again.

"Here's the deal kids, the agreement I have with your world leader is that I will not harm you" He tells them in a cold spine chilling voice, everyone is listening now terrified for the lives of their loved ones. "So if you pull a stunt like that again I can harm someone else, family, friends, loved ones and…" He turns to face Clove who falls to her knees under his terrifying glaze. "Pets, everyone except for you if I feel like it"

"We were just defending ourselves!" Cato yells at him doing a great job of hiding his fear but you can still hear it in his voice. "You blow up our moon so we have the right to try and kill you, don't get like that because we came close to killing you"

"That's right" The teacher replies sounding like his normal happy self with his orang face with a red circle like he normally does when someone answers correctly. "You are meant to kill me and Katniss was excellent in this plan, I never suspected a thing until it was almost too late" He tells the class and in an instant everyone is calm, it strange how fast everyone's feelings can change in this class students and teachers alike. "But not one of you four was worried about Katniss's well-being, a few not involved in the plan did but not you four. That is why I am upset, not that you tried but because you welling put a classmate in danger. You will not do it again understand?"

"Yes sir" The whole class replies in unison.

"Good now back to work everyone" The teacher tells everyone as everyone walks back to their seats.

"We are so screwed" Frannick mutters as he looks down at his desk. "He's impossible to kill and we still don't know his name"

"How about Korosensei?" Gale asks. "Unkillable teacher I think it fits"

"Korosensei" The teacher repeats think it over. "I like it from now on call me Korosensei and I'll continue to be your Unkillable teacher"

* * *

Please Favourite, Follow and Review in order to help me improve this story, let me know what works and what doesn't so I can make future chapters better for everyone.

Oh and one more think.

Happy New Year


	2. Update

Sorry to say I won't be uploading any more, I don't have the time for it but if any one wants to continue one of my stories I can send you the files using DocX.


End file.
